Seeing though your eyes
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is early morning and Emma wakes up not only in Regina's room, but in her body. She however seems to take this much calmer than Regina that flips out. They both will have to learn a lot about each other and their own feelings to try to change back.


**_Seeing through your eyes _**

Emma Swan groaned by the sound of the alarm on her phone going off at its usual seven in the morning. Sometimes being a sheriff sucked, especially in the small town, nothing ever happened. Slowly she sat up in bed, realizing something wasn't right, firstly she was in a double bed, not on the sofa in the room she had slept on over the past time, this room was far bigger, and secondly she was wearing a purple silk pajamas, she didn't even own one. Swallowing hard, she opened it and looked down her body, a black lace bra, this was not right, and her skin it was more tanned…like….like Regina's. She got out of bed and stormed over to the mirror at the table across the room. Her face, it was not hers, but that of the other woman's. Again she swallowed hard, wondering what the heck was going on. How did she end up here, in Regina's body, she grabbed a book on the makeup table, using a time to read, as clearly the other woman was seeing a bit more badly than what she gave herself credit for. Browsing the room she saw a pair of black framed glasses on the night stand…reading glasses. Oh man.

She signed as she looked in the mirror once more, a pair of dark brown eyes looked back, she never noticed before, but they were quite beautiful, her lips redder than she cared to have noticed, her features older than her own, but not ugly.

Again she looked at the book on the makeup table, brown leather cover, she opened it, squinting she read, "Property of Princess Regina."

Princess Regina? Wasn't she a queen or maybe she had been born royal? She never really cared to ask about her background, she never cared to ask about her at all. Until now, a million thoughts were running through her mind, starting with, if she was in Regina's body was the other woman trapped in hers. Should she call her to find out or should she wait to find the answer, surly it would come soon enough. Emma smiled by the thought of it, as she walked over to the closet to get dressed. If she was Regina, surly she would dress like her. She settled for another black lace lingerie, a black suit and a white blouse. If nothing else the other woman had class. She reached to find a pair of black heels, before she combed her hair, and applied makeup like she knew Regina would then made her way down the stairs, yelling, "Henry, get up or you will be late for school!"

She heard a groan of dismay coming from his room, a smile graced her lips as she heard her heels going click clack down the stairs.

* * *

Another woman that was woken by her alarm was of course Regina. Also she was shocked to find she was not in her bed, but on a sofa in Snow's apartment. What the hell! She sat up with a jolt, realizing she was wearing a pair of boxers with pictures of superheroes, and a white singlet. It was then it struck her, her otherwise darker skin color was exchanged with a whiter. Her hands went up to find her hair was longer and blonde. And if her hair and body was those of the woman she had learned to live with on their journey to Neverland and back, then her face would be as well.

A shriek escaped her lips as she heard Snow's voice from behind asking, "Emma, what is the matter?"

"I'm not Emma!" she heard Emma's stubborn voice say.

"Oh really, who are you then?" said Snow, looking at her with a frown.

"Regina," she said and swallowed hard, knowing her stepdaughter would find that hard to believe, considering she had to look like her daughter.

"Yes and I am Cora, how many beers did you have when you were out with Red last night. I know the journey and loosing Neal was hard on you sweetheart, but still.." Snow's tone was soft.

"Do you not talk badly about my mother, especially after what you did, and we don't know if Neal is dead, as we never made it to Fairytale land," Regina snapped at her.

"Emma, be reasonable, I am your mother, not Cora, and I am sorry we didn't make it to Fairytale land, but there is no reason for you to act up like this," said Snow annoyed.

"If you don't believe me, ask me something only Regina would know," said the other woman.

"Charming, talk to your daughter," said Snow, looking at her husband.

"When is your birthday, and at what day was Snow born?" he asked her, more for the fun of it.

"December 17th and she was born on a day it snowed January 13th, her father used to throw her a big birthday party every year, but he never remembered mine," there was hurt in her voice as she added, "Emma shares my birthday, but you probably forgotten it by now. It was not snow the year I cast the curse."

"She is scary accurate if nothing else," he said with a shrug.

"She could have learned that from Regina from the journey, it proves nothing," said Snow with a huff.

"I Married your father the 17th of June and it was a very beautiful wedding, too bad he hurt me at the wedding night, I would never recover fully, I have to get dressed and find Emma," she said, going through her things, finding a pair of denim jeans and a green silk blouse, before she ran out the door, the two others looking after her with confused eyes.

* * *

Regina walked into the diner not too happy about her current appearance, when she heard Henry behind her say, "Hi Emma!"

"Hi…kid," it came out, if he thought Emma was his mom, then she would have to be Emma. She saw the blonde come in right after, whistling ever so happy. She hated to see it, but she suited her body. She groaned this was so messed up.

"You want the regular Emma, hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Ruby looked at the blonde.

"Sure, why not, you want anything kid, madam mayor," Regina greeted Emma, making a face.

"Sheriff, forgotten your star today?" Emma asked.

"I….uhm yes, we so have to have a meeting in my office," said Regina, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't you mean my office, or do you mean the station?" Emma asked with a quirk.

"I don't bloody well care, but you know we have to talk about this," said Regina annoyed.

"Calm down will you, I don't like it any more than you do, I figured you cast a curse or a spell or something," Emma snapped back at her.

"Why on earth would I do something like that?" Regina said shocked.

"You are the one with the magical power," said Emma with a sigh.

"Perhaps, but I would never ever do this voluntarily," she said, taking her coffee and running out.

"What did she mean?" Henry asked confused, looking at the woman he assumed to be his mother. Something was not adding up.

"Nothing, Henry, nothing, and I better follow you to the buss so you won't be late for school," said Emma, grabbing her coffee, or rather Regina's regular coffee. She took a sip and made a face, before hurrying Henry to the school bus. Then she walked over to the Mayor's office where she found Regina sitting on her desk. Seeing her like that she wondered if that was how she looked like, it was really not classy at all.

"What are you looking at?" Regina asked annoyed.

"Nothing, so you really didn't do this?" said Emma shaking it off.

"No, I did not, any idea how this happened?" asked Regina, looking at her.

"Ever seen the movie freaky Friday?" asked Emma, not sure why that popped into mind.

"No, why?" asked the brunette wondering where she was going with this.

"It is about a mother and a daughter that switches bodies due to some Chinese magic, and they can't switch back until they had learned about the other person's life," said Emma with a sigh.

"So you are saying I am stuck being you until I have learned something about you, fantastic!" Regina grumbled.

"Hey I don't like being you either, I prefer being me," Emma snapped at her.

"Any idea how to crack this?" Regina asked her.

"Not really no, I guess we could try kissing each other," Emma said without thinking.

"Sorry what?!" Regina replied shocked.

"True love's kiss should break any magical spell right?" Emma tried, feeling she was grasping for straws.

"Now I know you have lost it, good day, Swan," Regina said, hurrying out of the office, when Emma said, "Wait!"

"What?!" she answered turning in less than a second.

"When is your birthday?" Emma asked her, she didn't even know why.

"Same day as yours," said the older woman with a heavy sigh as she marched out. She of course would head to the sheriff's office to work with Charming of all stupid things. Emma on the other hand went home, figuring she could look for clues in Regina's diary.

* * *

As it happened Emma figured there had to be more than one diary as Regina was older than her, how much older she didn't rightly know as time had stood still in the town for several years. And so she found out the house did have an attic and she climbed up there.

She soon found the light and started to roam around in Regina and most likely Henry's personal stuff. Should Henry happened to get home before she was done he wouldn't be at all suspicious as he though she was Regina. And why wouldn't he.

Clothes, old books, some old dresses, Fairytale style. And then there it was a bunch of old diaries. Emma could see from the writing style they had to be written when Regina was much younger. She opened a diary and read

**_Oh my god I love him, I love him, I love him so much, he's just the greatest. I'm so going to run away some day and marry him. I don't care about money or power or being a queen, all I need is our love. I don't even care what mother does when she finds we are gone. _**

Emma smiled by the thought of Regina being so in love it was sweet, at least until she read,

**_"He is gone, I can't believe it, mother killed him, she did not approve of our love and I knew she never would. All thanks to that brat Snow ratted me out. I miss him so much and it hurts so badly, and now I'm married to Leopold and he hurt me during our wedding night. And I have to pretend I love Snow and I hate mother and this life. I just want my Daniel back."_**

She couldn't believe it, her mother causing Daniel what seemed to have been the love of her life, no wonder she hated her so much. She quickly closed the diary feeling she had intruded her privacy and went down from the attic and back towards her bedroom and opened her diary on the newest entries.

**_I cannot believe Emma, she is just such a pain in the ass sometimes, no that is an understatement, all of time is more like it. Her comment today, I could strangle her I swear. Still I feel so conflicted about how to feel, I just wish she was here so I wouldn't feel so alone, there is just something about here being near that makes me feel so safe. I hate to admit it, I really do, but I do love her. _**

Emma swallowed hard as the diary dropped out of her hands. She picked it up and browsed a few pages back seeing a heart drawing with her name and Regina's in. It was however scribbled over with a black pencil; clearly the woman had issues, not that that was anything new. She didn't know what was worse that Regina seemingly loved her or that she loved Regina. This was so not good and she knew it. Sighing she decided upon reading the rest of the diary to see when Regina's feelings for her started.

* * *

At the Sheriff's office, Regina was trying to get into Emma's computer to work. She however couldn't seem to break the master password. She looked over at Charming sitting on his desk with what looked like paperwork. She would never know how that could be considering how little that happened in this town.

"Cha…dad I forgotten my password, any chance you remember it?" she asked in a very girly tone, thinking, 'Sweet mother of Christ has it really come down to this?"

"No, Emma, you specifically said that you would never tell me or your mother after what happened last. I told you changing it would only lead to trouble," he said with a sigh, giving her a look shining with hopelessness.

"Well if you weren't to sneak into my computer, watching over my every step, I wouldn't have had to change it, and therefore I wouldn't have forgotten," she snapped at him, typing in, HateRedApples, HateRegina, Henry, NealSucks, HotChick43.' None of them would work, besides the last was not even likely as Emma hardly found her hot and there was no way she knew her age in any case. It felt hopeless, then she thought about something for a second and typed it in, letting out a triumphant sound, by getting into the computer. Charming just shook his head at her. The evil queen quickly went through Emma's files to see what she had on the computer that was so secret. At first she only found that she had done work related things and the page she had used was her mail only. But as it turned out Emma had been smart enough to hide her personal files in a hidden folder. She looked at it saying a picture folder with pictures of herself she never knew Emma had taken. Nothing dirty just regular ones under the title the gorgeous Mayor. Regina blushed without thinking, having Charming ask, "Are you okay, Princess."

"You got to stop calling me dad, I'm grown up now, and I am fine," she said, browsing through what looked like diary notes of Emma's time here, describing how Emma really felt. There were even a couple of pomes, not good, but one stuck by here.

**_The Queen of My heart_**

**_Walking through the great forests, hunting down a prey._**

**_A prey that won't get caught killing everyone on your way._**

**_Powerful and beautiful in all your glory._**

**_Strong as the and wild a mighty stallion, as the stallions you used to ride_**

**_Free as a mighty eagle, flying away from your restrains_**

**_You are as beautiful as the sunset, no matter what your wear_**

**_And your eyes they sparkle like black emeralds_**

**_Your lips are like mother's redder than blood and it suits you_**

**_You had me from the start and you will have me to the end_**

**_I wish I was yours, and I would do everything for you_**

**_I love you always until the end of time even if it is wrong to do so_**

**_But I cannot help it,_**

**_You have enchanted me in every way,_**

**_And all I want and need is you_**

**_My beautiful evil Queen _**

"Oh Emma," she whispered, swallowing hard, how could she have failed to see this. She even found a bunch of music files entitled, "Regina's songs." She could see her heart swell as she picked up the phone and dialed Emma's number. She heard the blonde moments later say, "Emma."

"Hey it is me, I was going over some files on the computer and well there…" she stopped, she could not say she had went through her private stuff.

"Problem finding something?" she heard her own snarky voice ask.

"No, it was nothing, so how are things on your end?" she asked polite.

"I am taking a personal day, I didn't feel up for working if you must know," there it was again, how did Emma manage to pull off her voice the same way she did?

"Understandable, should I come by and check upon you later?" Regina's voice filled with concern.

"I'll be fine I am sure," Emma sounded calmer now.

"Your phone, it can receive picture messages, right?" Regina wanted to know.

"Of course, why sending me a picture of you and dad working?" Emma asked her in a dull tone.

"No, I have to go, I may stop by later," said she and hung up, before she browsed through her phone, finding an old picture and pressed send.

* * *

Emma that was on Granny's when she got the text, there she was Regina stalk naked in a very compromising position on the bed, with the text do you like what you see, Swan?

The brunette's phone dropped to the floor as her jaw dropped in shock. She didn't know how or what to feel about it. She swallowed hard as she heard Red ask, "Are you okay, Regina?"

"I'm…I'm fine, I just got a surprising text that is all," Emma brushed it off and picked up her phone.

"Really, new admirer?" said Red and winked at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Emma with a sigh, taking her soda and sat down by a table. She quickly typed back saying, "I hate to admit that I do. You are so sexy."

She didn't get an answer back though, then again she didn't expect one, she sighed as she heavily wondering if this was just another way for Regina to tease or if she ever would see her naked. She quickly finished the soda and went back home.

As she lay down on Regina's bed moments later still aroused by the picture it came to her what she would do in a normal situation to get release. Now she however was trapped in the body of the other woman and she wasn't sure if she was feeling comfortable about that. Still she tried letting her hand go down in her pants and feel between her legs, feeling Regina's wet sex, covered with curls she could only assume to be dark. Feeling something by doing so she removed her hand fast, blushing. This was so messed up; a groan escaped her by the situation of not getting a release.

In fact she was not sure she was even comfortable being in her body much longer, one thing was drooling over it, but another was being stuck in it. She groaned as she got up from the bed, and hurried down the stairs, just as Henry came in and said, "Mom, where are you going?"

"To see Regina, she sent me a picture and I need to talk to her about it," Emma said without thinking.

"Okay how many glasses of apple cider did you have before I came home, you are Regina," he said confused.

"No, I am not, I'm Emma and I…love Regina," it slipped from her red lips.

"You love yourself, there is a surprise," said Henry rolling his dark eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, I'm not…I really don't have time for this," she said annoyed and rushed out the door, while he looked even confused after her.

* * *

Moments later Emma stormed into the Sheriff's office, her heels clicking against the floor. Regina didn't turn to look at her; Charming however did, wondering what the Mayor wanted there.

Emma walked over to Regina, saying, "A word, if you please."

The now blonde nodded and got up from her desk and they walked out of Charming's hearing view. Emma sighed and said, "Would it be so dangerous for you to tell me how you are feeling?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Madam Mayor," said Regina with a smirk.

"Damn it, Regina, why do you have to be so stubborn, can't you admit you care for me," Emma snapped at her.

"Last I looked in the mirror you were Regina and not I," said the blonde with a frown.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" Emma asked.

"Why can't you see there is nothing there?" Regina asked her back.

Before the blonde could react, the younger woman bent her head a little, pressing her lips against Regina's, parting them, getting inside. Feeling her warm breath against her own. As she withdraw she saw Regina's stunned face, or her own, they hadn't changed back, she had been wrong. Her father looked at them saying, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh screw it, Charming, and screw you Regina, you will never change, and you will die alone," Emma said annoyed and stormed out of there. Charming looked at her saying, "Can you please fill me in?"

"Emma and I, we woke up this morning in each other's bodies and she thought that a kiss of love would change us back. I told her she was crazy and it wouldn't work," said Regina with a shrug.

He looked confused asking, "Is she right?"

"I am not going to discuss that with you or your wife for that matter. I am leaving for the day," she said and marched out.

* * *

Moments later she was at the stables carefully stroking her horse Pepper and hiding her head in his mane. His muzzle leaning against her shoulder, seeming to understand his mistress was upset. She was changed since the last time he saw her, still he knew it was her.

"What am I going to do, Pepper?" she asked, crying into his mane.

"I can't tell her, I just can't," she said, slowly getting up in his saddle and kicked him gently in the sides. He rode into the forest, galloping fast as she ordered him to do so. For hours they rode, and before she returned to the stable it had started to rain. Not that she really cared though. She made sure her horse was okay, before she got in the car and drove to the Mayor's residence.

She rang the bell and stood there shivering as Henry opened, looking at her saying, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom, I need to talk to her," said Regina, looking at her son, he looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Mom, Emma is here!" Henry called into the house, and left the two ladies to talk, but made sure to be within hearing view of them.

"Regina, what are you doing here, why are you so wet?" said Emma, knowing that sounded very wrong.

"In case you haven't noticed it is raining outside," Regina said, shivering still.

"I have, but why were you out in the rain without a raincoat or an umbrella to begin with?" asked Emma confused.

"I was out riding, the weather surprised me," she said with a shrug.

"Do you wish to come in and warm yourself and maybe talk? Emma asked, feeling sorry for her and badly for not letting her into her own house.

Regina nodded and said, "Would you mind if I used the shower?"

"No, not at all, after all it is yours," said Emma with a soft smile.

"I don't feel well so if you don't mind I will lay down afterwards…" said the brunette, discarded of her shoes and went upstairs.

Emma looked after her wondering if she would like alone or not. She only wondered for a second though, then she walked upstairs and waited for her in her bedroom. She had to admit seeing Regina come out from there in her body was strange, still she didn't say anything.

Regina sat down next to her with the towel wrapped around her body, saying, "You were right, I have feelings for you. It has just been so very long since I felt like this, and…"

"Your mother killed him, I know," said Emma, daring to stroke her cheek.

Regina didn't ask how she knew, she simply said, "Yes."

Emma swallowed hard as she saw Regina's eyes change color and becoming their usual dark as she said, "If we were to do anything…I don't want to get hurt or lose you."

"I can understand, but you are not the only one being afraid of getting hurt," Emma said in a serious tone.

"I…know," she said with a sigh, adding, "When did you know you had feelings for me?"

"Pretty much the first time we met or not shortly after, I couldn't get you out of my head. I didn't do anything about it up to now as I thought you hated me," said Emma, feeling stupid.

"If this hadn't happened I most likely wouldn't have admitted to having feelings for you," Regina admitted, feeling stupid also.

"Do you think it was random it happened?" Emma asked her.

"Who knows, but I am glad it did," said Regina with a smile, leaning in to kiss Emma lovingly. Emma let her keep going at it for some time before she backed away panting, looking at her with flush cheek.

"You are a good kisser," Emma spoke, blushing further.

"And you are still me," Regina replied, even if Emma had gotten her regular eye color back, she was still in her body. She leaned in for another kiss, she didn't know why but she felt like she could kiss Emma forever, trapped in her body or not.

As they backed away from each other, Emma under her heavy breath said, "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"About what?" Regina seemed confused, a small laugh escaped Emma's lips as she thought, 'So this is what I look like when I am confused.'

"About us, learn to know each other better?" Emma wondered.

"I do suppose that would be wise, so ask me all you wish to know," said Regina, not feeling like being shy.

"You have been riding like forever, or so I learned, did you ever get thrown off the horse?" she asked.

"Yes I did, elven times in total, first when I was seven or so," said Regina adding, "It hurt, but I did get back up as I didn't break anything."

Emma nodded saying, "Were you always so strong?"

"I learned to be, how many foster homes were you in?" Regina asked back.

"Around fifteen until I was sixteen, no one wanted me for long," Emma looked away, feeling her tears welling up.

"I don't mind you, I never really did," Regina said, with a gentle hand turning Emma back and giving her another kiss.

"Then why did you always had to give me a hard time?" Emma wondered.

"Easier to admit your true emotions and getting hurt," Regina said with a shrug.

"Your mother was she always heartless and not caring?" Emma needed to know.

"Well considering she didn't have one inside her body I would say yes to the first. She did care in her own way; she wanted what was best to me no matter the cause. She and father taught me how to read and write, she may have had a temper, and I may have gotten hurt in more than one way. Still she made sure I had everything I needed and made me feel better when I was ill. She sat with me all night when I had a high running fever, I was sure I was going to die and I do believe she was afraid of that as well. I never learned why she and daddy never had more children. Maybe I was a handful and perfect in her eyes, or maybe she couldn't, however she did care, and perhaps she even loved me in a screwed up way," Regina finished.

"I never pictured her do that, tend to you when you were ill and all. I guess it would make sense though; I know your name means queen and if you died you would never have become that. Your name is much cooler than mine, Emma is so usual," said Emma.

"With great power comes great responsibility and I would beg to differ, or do you not know the meaning of your name?" said Regina a bit surprised.

"No," said Emma, shaking her head.

"It means universal or complete and I think it fits as you are my universe and you do make me complete," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Awwwe, you say the sweetest things, minding me did you know who I was when I showed up in town the very first time?" Emma wanted to know.

"I did yes, however I did not expect to fall in love with you," said Regina.

"Neither did I with you, but god you are just so damn beautiful," said Emma, looking down.

"Thanks I do suppose, and you are not so bad yourself," said Regina with a small laugh.

"Thank you, your Majesty, did you enjoy being Queen?" Emma asked.

"Yes and no, as every other job it had is pros and cons," she answered.

"I can imagine that to be so, but do you really hate my mother?" said the younger woman.

"Love hate, it's a bit on and off really, but she can be very annoying," said Regina, again she laughed. What struck Emma was that she had now gotten her regular voice and laughter back, as had she with her own. And her laughter it came from the heart it was not an evil one.

"Tell me something about yourself no one else knows," Regina challenged.

"I've never liked thunder storms, I usually hide under the blanket if they come at night, like last night, I didn't fall asleep until my bell went off. And I am like you afraid of love, of getting all in and getting hurt," said Emma honestly.

"I don't like thunderstorms much either, nor does our son, he shared my bed during storms when he was younger," Regina recalled.

"Family weakness, mother doesn't like them either," said Emma laughing.

"I recall that as well, I comforted her during thunderstorms like dad did with me and mother," said Regina, a sad sigh escaping her lips thinking about her parents.

"I'm sorry they are gone, and I can't picture Cora being afraid of anything," said Emma surprised.

"She was, of thunder, of losing power, of losing me or dad and she was not too crazy about wasps either," said Regina with a nod. She recalled her mother using her powers to kill any wasp coming close.

Emma laughed hard picturing that before she said, "How come you adopted Henry and not had children of your own?"

"With Leopold he was too old I think, with Graham I don't know it just didn't work and as I always wanted children at least after Owen I adopted your son. Of course I did not know about you or Neal for that matter at the time. Talk about your screwed up family," said Regina, half smiling now.

"Tell me about it, you were born Royal as well right?" Emma said.

"Yes, my father was a Prince, later King, mother Queen before she became the Queen of hearts," she nodded.

"I so wish I had a mother or a place to stay growing up," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry I deprived you of that, I only saw my own hatred," said Regina as it was a knock on the door and both said come in.

Henry looked at them confused snuggled up on the bed, he had to be really tired as Emma seemed to be having brown eyes and Regina blue, and their voices came from the wrong person as well. He shook his head saying, "I'm going to bed, Emma, are you staying over?"

"Yes," it came from Emma's lips, and then Regina's, both nodding. He knew he must be crazy when he saw Regina's hand on top of Emma's. Shaking his head he left them.

"What if we never change back?" Regina asked.

"No idea, I would say if we don't we will have to stay like this or find whoever is responsible, you okay?" Emma looked as Regina suddenly seemed so tired.

"I am not young anymore, dear, and this day and the ride, it has taken a lot of me," said Regina, she was ready for bed.

"Sleep together?" Emma knew she wouldn't have to ask, better to be on the safe side though. The other woman nodded, and Regina walked over to the closet and took out a green silk pajamas, Emma put on the one she had woken up in. Neither seemed uncomfortable changing together and they were soon in bed, spooning, Regina holding Emma ever so close.

"I'm happy you are here with me, please never leave me side again," she whispered, tightening her grip around Emma. Emma's hands on top of her own as she whispered back, "I never will, I love you."

"I…love you too," it came, maybe not as fast as it should, but still. She wouldn't need to say it though. Emma already knew, snuggling closer, feeling safe, warm…loved. She closed her eyes praying that no matter which body she was in Regina would hold her close when she woke up.

* * *

Early morning Regina woke up, finding she was still holding on to Emma, only now they were face to face, and opening her eyes she quickly found she was herself and she was looking at the blonde. She smiled as she whispered, "Princess, wake up."

"Wha…what?" she said sleeping, opening her eyes, looking right into the ones of the brunette. Smiling saying, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, do you still want me?" Regina sounded insecure.

"More than anything," Emma whispered, leaning in to kissing her. Being herself it felt even more right than the night before. Retracting she looked at the blushing brunette saying, "Get up, I am taking you for breakfast at Granny's then when Henry is at school I will make love to you all day long."

"I wouldn't mind that, I just need a shower," said Regina, hurrying up.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, would love to hear you point of view :o)

* * *

Henry would not understand how his mothers could walk hand in hand to Granny's giving each other loving glances. Another one who saw was Charming and Rumpelstiltskin; he shook his head saying, "So they are suddenly a loving couple now?"

"Dearie, they always loved each other, they just needed a push to see what was already there," said Rumple with a secret smile and walked towards his shop. They would never know he was the one that made the switch and how, and he was sure they never would care either. He was just glad it worked and hopefully they would argue less now that they were a couple.


End file.
